The present invention relates to temporary shelters and, more particularly, to a portable hunting blind requiring no additional equipment, tools, or people to easily assemble.
When hunting on the ground or in a boat, hunters use concealment to gain an advantage on their game, which is the impetus for the portable hunting blind. Current portable hunting blinds, however, require additional parts and equipment for their assembly, such as pins, clips, hammer, and screw driver, or even require an additional person to assemble This in turn requires hunters to pack and carry such items with them during the hunt, making the use of these current hunting blinds burdensome in both carrying and assemblage.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable hunting blind requiring no additional equipment, tools, or people to easily assemble, making it light weight and so facilitating individual hunting from a concealed location, whether on the ground or in a boat.